Wakatta
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang juushirou ukitake dengan retsu unohana. Didedikasikan untuk onii-chan, Yugo Juushirou.  check it out, hope u like it...


**Desclaimer** : Bleach punya om Kubo Tite, puisinya punya kak -Yugo Juushirou-, sedikit lirik 'I Remember You' nya Yui, dan fic ini milik Ruki. Fufufu~

**Warning** : AU, OOC (may be)

Didedikasikan untuk kak Yugo, otanjoubi omedetou, Onii-chan…^^ semoga hidupmu selalu dilindungi oleh-Nya, dan segala yang dicita-citakan bisa tercapai, (amiin) ^^

Well, happy reading minna… ^^

**Ukitake's POV**

**~Wakatta~**

**.**

_namida wo kuraeteru yakusoku dakara, dare yori mo tsuyoku narakucha_

_(Kumenahan airmataku, aku berjanji harus lebih kuat dari siapapun.)_

**.**

Mungkin karena penyakitku ini, kau meninggalkanku. Gadis lembut nan anggun sepertimu pergi dari sampingku. Hatiku sudah menangis, tapi aku terus menahan airmataku untuk mengalir. Aku yakin, aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa lebih kuat dari siapapun. Aku pasti mampu menyaksikan hari itu. Hari saat kau berdiri dengan gaun putih yang saaangat indah. Parasmu akan sangat cantik. Wajahmu pancarkan keindahan. Andaisaja, aku yang mendampingimu, hari itu adalah hari terindahku.

**.**

_ingin kucoba,_

_tuk tetap tersenyum_

_tuk ucapkan_

_selamat berbahagia bersamanya…_

**.**

Aku ini lelaki. Tak sepatutnya aku menangis. Terlebih lagi aku, Juushirou Ukitake, menangisi seorang gadis cantik yang sudah pasti akan bahagia. Tidak bisa. Harusnya aku tersenyum menyaksikanmu berdiri di altar bersama pemuda gagah itu, dan bukannya denganku, pemuda berambut putih yang sakit-sakitan. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Unohana-san. Kau terlalu baik untuk kusakiti.

**.**

_bukan tak rela_

_namun kutak mampu…_

**.**

Sebenarnya aku ingin menyaksikanmu berjalan ke altar, untuk menyambut pasanganmu. Sungguh aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Meski terbatuk-batuk, aku akan melangkah dengan rela, bersama jas hitam yang sepadan dengan celananya, aku akan menyaksikanmu menyambut tangan pria itu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku masih belum mampu. Kali ini bukan karena penyakitku yang mengharuskanku mengurungkan niat, tapi karena aku benar-benar tak bisa, tak bisa menahan hatiku untuk tidak menangis lagi.

**.**

_kutak lagi berharap,_

_namun selalu saja teringat…_

**.**

Jika tiba saatnya nanti, aku sudah tak lagi punya kesempatan berharap. Bahkan mungkin saat ini pun tidak. Aku sadar, aku memang tak lagi berhak untuk mengharapkanmu kembali. Dan aku pun tak kan berharap kau mengharapkanku.

Jika kumelihatmu bersama pasangan hidupmu di altar nanti, hatikulah yang akan menangis. Hatiku yang akan mewakili mataku untuk bersedih. Tapi saat aku tak bisa lagi berharap, pikirankulah yang akan menggantikannya. Kau akan selalu ada di sana. Meski sudah kucoba untuk membunuhmu dari sana, kau tetap hidup. Benih ingatan tentangmu selalu tumbuh dimana pun sisanya terbuang.

**.**

_semua kisah ini_

_takkan mudah hilang begitu saja…_

**.**

Kau, gadis cantik nan anggun yang mencuri hatiku, kau telah mengukir banyak hal indah selama aku mengenalmu. Kau memberiku harapan untuk tetap tegar menghadapi penyakitku ini. Kau selalu merawatku, merawat pemuda berambut putih ini, pemuda yang sangat lemah. Penyakitku ini memang tak mudah untuk hilang. Namun, kau mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit dan sedih karena penyakit ini. Dan satu hal yang tak kan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh siapa pun. Tak kan pernah ada yang bisa menghapus _memory_ indah tentangmu dari hidupku.

**.**

_meski kau kini_

_takkan pernah lagi datang_

_membawakanku segurat senyuman…_

**.**

Meski kutahu kau tak mungkin kembali menjadi milikku, atau sekedar mengelus dadaku saat kuterbatuk, aku akan mencoba untuk merelakannya.

**.**

_indah,_

_juga lara…_

**.**

Hari itu pasti akan menjadi hari terindah bagimu, kan? Hari itu adalah hari saat kau akan menyerahkan hatimu pada orang lain untuk selamanya. Senyummu merekah, menyimbolkan bahagia di setiap sudutnya. Sedang aku, mataku sayu, tanganku membawa sepotong sapu tangan biru, saputangan pemberianmu, sambil mengelap bibirku, hatiku mulai menangis, dadaku mulai sesak.

**.**

_sedih,_

_tapi kumengerti…_

**.**

Aku memang bukan pria yang pandai menyampaikan perasaannya, dan aku juga tak seperti calon pendampingmu itu. Dia tampak bugar, badannya segar. Tak sepertiku, aku hanya merepotan Kiyone Kotetsu dan Sentarō Kotsubaki. Aku mengerti jika kau lebih memilih pemuda tampan itu daripada aku. Hal itu memang menyakitkan, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, kenyataanlah yang menuntutku untuk mengerti.

**.**

_semoga_

_detik-detik ini terus pergi…_

**.**

Setiap kali aku terbaring di kamarku, aku selalu memandangi kalender pemberianmu saat aku masih di rawat di klinikmu dulu. Saat itu kau memberiku kalender itu agar aku tahu hari-hari itu masih panjang. Bahwa aku masih akan terus bernapas bersamamu. Tapi kali ini, aku ingin hari-hari ini, hari-hari saat aku tak lagi bersamamu, cepat bergulir.

Waktu memang tak bisa berhenti, tapi rasanya, bagiku waktu semakin lambat berjalan. Aku ingin sang waktu berlari, berlari mengejar matahari…

**.**

_membawakanku lagi_

_seutas mimpi…_

**.**

… agar aku mampu berharap kembali. Aku ingin waktu terus bergulir secepat mungkin, agar aku bisa manatapmu bahagia. Agar aku bisa menatapmu tersenyum lembut padaku, meski saat itu, senyummu tak sama dengan yang kau berikan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**.**

_asa,_

_juga realita…_

**.**

Mimpi. Tak banyak mimpiku untuk hidup. Hidupkulah yang selalu mengharapkan mimpi. Berharap mimpi itu berlari mendekatiku. Tapi, badai kenyataan yang menutupi jalan mimpiku.

**.**

_cinta,_

_juga duka…_

**.**

Kau cantik. Kau baik. Dan kau perlu tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Mungkin kau pikir aku ini lancang. Ya, aku memang lancang. Dan kelancangankulah yang membuatmu terbang dariku. Saat ini, sebelum dadaku naik untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melihatmu berdiri di sampingku, dan tersenyum padaku, Unohana Retsu…!

~OWARI~

A/N : hua… jadinya apa ini? kok begini? Aduh, gomennasai ne, onii-chan, hasilnya ancur, hehe ^^,v

Ini fic pertama yang ruki bikin berdasarkan puisi, jadi kalau banyak yang nggak sesuai ma puisinya, hontou ni gomennasai ne… ^^

Well, please review minna… ^^


End file.
